Lee Ping
Lee Ping, is the main protagonist of the series. On his first day of tenth grade he was framed for pulling off a "mind blowingly epic prank" and thus has received one full year of detentionDetentionaire TV series: Season 1, episode 1 - "Blitzkrieg Bop'd". History Prior to series It's known that Lee is friends with a girl named Tina Kwee, since 5th Grade. Was once forced to join the "Mathletes" by his over bearing Mother, has gotten all A's every year, except Gym, and has taken violin classes when he was 10. According to a statement made by his father Lee's family either moved from Korea right after his birth or his family went there for a short visit shortly after he was born. Either way he's spent most of his life in Canada. At the age of ten he had to switch schools making him new to everyone, he invited not only Cam to his 10th birthday, but also members of the Outcasts clique, mostly since they were still "cool" at that timeDetentionaire TV series: Season 2, episode 3 - "Outcast Times At A.Nigma High" It's especially known that he's been best friends with Holger and Camillio since early childhood. Lee also appears to be the focus of the research at A Nigma High's underground research lab, though exactly how and why remains a mystery. Season 1 On his first day of tenth grade Lee is framed for an epic, mind blowing prank while he is in the bathroom, and thus receives one full year of detention and one full year of grounding. Since then he has spent every day trying to find who set him up. Though he has become the single most popular student in school he neither wants to nor has the time to enjoy the popularity. Lee has found friends (the Jocks, the Dudes of Darkness, the Skaters and above all the ever loyal and techno-savie Biffy Goldstien). Lee's also made enemies (The Down with Lee Club and Principal General Barrage) as the Detentionaire, but despite all that he's willing to uncover true identity of Radcircles in order to clear his name. Lee has come to believe that principal Wurst is not the one who set him up, based on the fact that he hasn't seen him around school since he disappeared. He instead believes that someone else had set him up using Wurst's email address, whether or not this is true has yet to be determined. Lee has also discovered a series of underground tunnels beneath the school, which appears to be abandoned subway tunnels renovated into a massive underground lab, though since the discovery the lab appears to have been cleaned out. Lee believes he has discovered who Radcircles really is, seeing Camillio switch his bag on the news footage of the prank. Season 2 Lee has made up with Camilio and seems to enjoy Sloppy Joes (Episode 19 "Mastermind"). He always says "NO!" when his Sloppy Joe falls. (Unfortunately it always fell. IN dinner however, he got one at home. Appearances Season 1 Lee Appears in every full length episode of season one and one of the web exclusives. * Blitzkrieg Bop'd (First Appearance - Season 1) * Jock and Roll High School * Skate or Die * Math Math Revolution * Friday Night Bites ** Detentionaire Web Exclusive #6 (First & Last Appearance of Web Exclusives Season 1) * Dudes of Darkness * 28 Sneezes Later * Disco History Times * 15th Graders * Welcome to Factory Island * The Tag Along * The Down With Lee Club * The Hair Incident * Chaz's Corner (Last Appearance - Season 1) Season 2 * If the Shoe Fits (First Appearance - Season 2) * The Camdidate * Outcast Times At A.Nigma High * Double Date Disguises & Aliases * Number 77 - During try-outs Lee dawned the persona of a rather skilled Football player known to Barrage only as Number 77Detentionaire TV series: Season 1, episode 2 - "Jock and Roll High School". * El Beardo - in order to hide from Barrage during audition to school play Lee dressed up as Alexander Nigma. Barrage, not noticing it's Lee, asked him to read the script. Barrage found Lee's awkward performance fitting for the play. Personality Lee is a loyal friend confident in his abilities. He will risk his safety to help his friends knowing that they would do the same for him. He's willing to put himself in danger if he believes that the risks are worth the rewards and is usually right in the assessment. As noted by his friends and family, Lee is usually in a bad mood as a result of his determination to clear his name, and the stress it causes. Despite his good intentions Lee is also very deceitful and manipulative. He manipulated Holger into taking off Cam's shoes to match shoes prints Detentionaire TV series: Season 2, episode 1 - "If the Shoe Fits" stopped Steve from ratting him out manipulated jocks into taking his place as pumps to the school's equipment and even tricked Barrage into breaking the prank song effect Detentionaire TV series: Season 1, episode 6 - "Dudes of Darkness (Episode)" Abilities Lee Ping is well rounded in terms of his abilities, he is highly intelligent capable of pulling off good grades, deceptive enough to figure out the clues to the prank, open-minded enough to NOT turn down a clue, and (despite only getting a C in gym the prior year) physically fit enough to match the football team in try-outs and was the only newbee left able to withstand Barrage's assault meant to test his football team and agile and good enough with a skateboard to skid across a poll and land on the other side, and durable enough to emerge from said Skateboard trick unharmed . When it comes to it, Lee can be very manipulative and deceitful to make others do what he needs. Lee is also immune to the prank song do to a genetic oddity. However this shouldn't be the case because in "The Dance Part 2" Lee's mum is hypnotised although therefore it's probably his dad's side. Relationships Friendships Tina Kwee :For Lee's relationship with Tina go to Lee and Tina article Biffy Goldstien :For Lee's relationship with Biffy go to Lee and Biffy article Holger Holgaart :For Lee's relationship with Holger go to Lee and Holger article Camillio Martinez :For Lee's relationship with Holger go to Lee and Cam article Neutral/Unknown Brandy Silver :For Lee's relationship with Brandy go to Lee and Brandy article Red Tatzelwurm :For Lee's relationship with Tatzelwurm go to Lee and the Tazelwurm article Enemies Principal General Barrage :For Lee's relationship with Barrage go to Lee and Barrage article Down With Lee Club :For Lee's relationship with Down With Lee Club go to Lee and the Down With Lee Club article Irwin Dexter :For Lee's relationship with Irwin go to Lee and Irwin article Giuseppe Stern :For Lee's relationship with Giuseppe Stern go to Lee and Giuseppe Stern article 15th graders :For Lee's relationship with 15th Graders go to Lee and the 15th Graders article Profile Galleries For more images, see Lee Ping's image gallery Trivia * it appears that Lee has the same shoulder tatoo as his father. * Lee Ping is often called "leaping" by others either as a form of an insult or through language oversight. * Few people suspect that Lee dyes his hair red. * He is one of the few known people immune to the Prank SongDetentionaire TV series: Season 1, episode 7 - "28 Sneezes Later" ** The Red Tazelwurm explains that this trait is a biological predisposition. * Lee is one of two people who weren't sordid during (and after) the Prank - the other person was Vice Principal Victoria. * An Early Concept of Lee revealed that he was supposed to be shorter, no mixed hair colour and wearing shades. * Lee has dark brown eyes with gold reflexDetentionaire TV series: Season 2, episode 4 - "Double Date" ** on rainy days his eyes tend to have slight hazel tint * Lee's favourite dessert is triple chunk brownie * Lee's favourite dish is Sloppy joe References Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Prank